wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Otter (TheTwixCat)
"Yes Queen! Slay it honey!" -Otter DO NOT USE MY OC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Otter, is a young female Seawing dragonet who is 4 years old living in a village while she is young. Appearance (currently) "What the heck happened to you? Looks like you got beat with an ugly stick!" -Otter Otter has blue-grey scales, she has one strand of web that hangs down on the left side of her face, her nose is light blue and she has a purple stripe running from the side of her mouth to underneath her eye. She has freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, her forearms and on her tail. She has a large fin on her head and start of her back, which is blue and purple. She has scars on her knees, one of her shins, elbows, and tail. Personality Otter is a kind dragonet, but she can turn when someone insults or makes fun of her or her friends. She often acts very tough, but when you get to know her, she actually a little cinnamon bun, inside, she’s very sensitive and sweet. Although she is a sucker for rock ‘n roll music, she loves to play on her electric guitar. If you gain her trust and friendship, she’ll stand by you forever. But if you do something that hurts her badly enough, she’ll walk away from you, she’s tired of putting up with that sort of “friendship.” Depression Otter has been suffering from depression, and because of this, she always feels alone. Her depression has caused her to have suicidal thoughts, and attempted self harm. She has been getting better thought, especially with the help of her best friend Amour, who has had similar problems. Relationships Sunset Sunset is Otter's older sister, she is green-Aquamarine with a periwinkle underbelly with red-Orange stripes she was named after, she also has earrings. Otter gets along well with Sunset, she is 10 years old. Sunset also wears a gold stud in each ear, and a silver cartilage piercing at the top of her left ear. Pelican Pelican is Otter's father, son of Prince Flameback, and Bobwhite, Pelican inherited Animus magic from his aunt, Queen Coral, Pelican is dark green with a light green underbelly, he is very strong and hard to beat in a fight. He has scars on his snout, wings, and back, he is missing one back claw. Before he fell in love with Arthemis, Pelican lived with his mother, Bobwhite, his father, Flameback, his 4 older brothers, Skua, Guillemot, Pyrosome, and Cownose, plus his older sister, Shore. Pelican is a handsome, strong dragon, he uses his claws, tail, and jaws to fight, in a large fight, he wields a sword. Pelican is years 55 old. His Grandmother was a famous SeaWing named Labrador, during the war, he charged into battle with his wife, Commander Tempest. Labrador retired to the SeaWing council But was killed during the attack on the Summer Palace. Arthemis Arthemis is Otter's mother, she is metallic purple scales with a pale yellow underbelly. Arthemis eyes are bright blue, she is a SilkWing. Arthemis has sharp claws, and powerful wings. Arthemis wears 2 rings on her talons. Before she left Pantala, Arthemis lived with 5 older brothers: Atlas, Cinnabar, Pepper, Darter and Skipper, Her parents, Hairstreak and Glider. Otter never really met her grandparents because they died of Diesease and old age when Otter was young. Otter loves her mother very deeply. Arthemis is 53 years old. Mandy Mandy is Otter's pet sea Otter, she is light brown, black and white with a purple collar with a gold Fish name tag. Otter loves Mandy very deeply. Mandy was enchanted by Pelican, so that when she dies, she becomes a permanent tattoo on Otter, she is enchanted to move around, eat, play and even sleep on Otter when she is a tattoo, so everything she does when she's alive. Otter loves Mandy and would be heartbroken if her pet died. Mandy is 8 years old. Dragon Dragon is Otter's pet octopus, he usually stays a dark blue with red tentecle tips, he usually stays in a large bowl filled with water, rocks, and a statue of an octopus curling around a sign that says "No Fishing". Otter doesn't know his exact age. Otter got Dragon on her third hartching day. He sadly died. Quotes "That all you got Skywing?! Because it feels like seal fur!" -Otter being attacked by a Skywing when her village launched an attack on the Skywing palace "I value my scars! they are part of me! They tell a story." -Otter when her friend says she can take off her scars "you must be Scarlet... isnt it wonderful that I get to meet Scarlet the Skywing!" -Otter being sarcastic after being captured and having to meet Ex-Queen Scarlet "we will get out of here Nightfury!" -after being forced to fight her friend Nightfury "Yeah I get that a lot" -after someone said she is annoying at times "yeah can we go fishing dad? Please!" -when her father said they could go fishing some time in the week "I don't care what you say about me Grape! your rude and jealous! so just leave me alone and stop spreading rumours that aren't true!" -to her enemy Grape, when she insults Otter. "No, really?" -Being sarcastic when someone stats the obvious. "TWINKLEBOTTOMSHMITH!!!" -her random battle cry “Honk” -Random word she loves to say “Oh sweetheart,” -Calls others this often “Honey,” -also calls others this often “Maybe... Maybe one day others will see past who I like...”-Some dragons treat her differently because she’s Lesbian “Did someone say ‘old school’?” -Otter LOVES old school rock music “I-I’m sorry, everything I do is my fault, Meg you helped me with this... but I’m just a lost cause, I’ve already sliced my talons...” -To her friend Meg about her problems and self harm issues.Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (TheTwixCat) Category:SilkWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids